Administration Core The Administration Core of the Michigan Diabetes Research Center (MDRC) provides leadership, infrastructure, and resources to: ? Raise awareness of, interest in, and support for research in diabetes, its complications and related endocrine and metabolic disorders and create an environment that facilitates such research. ? Coordinate the activities of the MDRC and provide guidance and coordination to the support for diabetes research at the UM and its regional partners ? Recruit new investigators to diabetes research and the MDRC, and support new and established investigators in diabetes research. ? Administer Cores that provide MDRC members with expertise and services to support diabetes related research. ? Administer the MDRC Pilot and Feasibility Study (P/FS) Grants Programs. ? Provide enrichment, education, and training for investigators from diverse schools, departments, and institutes to foster interdisciplinary collaborations. ? Maintain the Center's website.